The Big White Room
by TiggularX2
Summary: The characters form Wizard of Oz, Wicked, and the WIZ all get stuck in a room together. What fun! Title is subject to change. Co-written by FabalaTiggular and Artemis Tiggular. Crackfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is the first story co-written by FabalaTiggular and Artemis Tiggular. It's a bit of a crackfic, since last week we were both sick and needed something funny to help us feel better. Artemis came up with the concept, and we both wrote this chapter together. We hope you enjoy what we came up with! :)**

**Summary: The characters from The Wizard of Oz, Wicked, and The WIZ all find themselves in a big white room, and they have to put up with each other and learn from each other until the cruel authors decide to release them. XD**

**Disclaimer: Not ours. Sorry. D:**

**

* * *

  
**

"What… the…. _hell_?!?!"

For some reason, Dorothy found herself suddenly standing in a big, empty, completely white room. Toto began whining as he jumped out of her arms, looking for an escape route. Dorothy's voice echoed as she yelled out in confusion.

"Where am I? Heeeellllllllooooooooooooo?????? Anybody there? What the crap am I doing here?" But no one answered.

Seconds later, though, a figure began to fade into the room. Slowly, the form of Musical Glinda appeared. She looked around, confused. Dorothy blinked in surprise.

"What in Oz name?!?" she cried, looking around. She turned around and jumped at least five feet back when she saw Dorothy.

"Holy Shiz! What are you doing here?!? What am I doing here??? Am I going nuts or something???" She looked like she was going to start hyperventilating.

"Look, I don't know what's going on… I just got here. I don't know where we are or what we're doing here, so don't look at me for answers." Glinda snorted, a very unladylike sound for her.

"Like I would look to you for anything. You killed my best friend." Dorothy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, have you even seen your musical? She lived. Get over it." Musical Glinda stuck her tongue out at her and muttered under her breath, "Stupid bratty farm girl."

She hadn't finished saying it when another figure appeared. This time it was Glinda from the Wizard of Oz. She looked around, totally confused.

"No way. Now I gotta look at that cheap version of me?" Glinda moaned. Glinda turned to her, her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean, _cheap version_? I'm just as much Glinda the Good as you are."

"I am NOT a forty-something-year-old redhead!" She practically shrieked. She took a few breaths to calm down. "Sorry, I'm just a little confusified at what's going on here. Oh by the way I LOOOOVE your dress!" She ran up to Glinda and admired the obnoxiously fluffy pink concoction that she wore. The two quickly started gossiping over their wardrobe, leaving Dorothy to plop down on the floor and cover her ears.

Once they had gone over every item of footwear they could think of, yet another figure appeared in an even poofier dress than theirs combined. She blinked in confusion and looked around blankly.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Musical Glinda whined. "Okay who are you?"

"Well I am Glinda. Glinda the Good," the stranger said with a calm, sagely smile.

"Yeah we know, but from what?" the other Glinda asked, somewhat rudely.

"Oh, well I believe it is called… The WIZ."

"Oh. Whatever," red-headed Glinda said and continued talking about her crown, but stopped when she saw blonde Glinda staring at this new Glinda's dress.

"Omigod. I absotilutely LOOOOOOVE your dress!!!!!" she squealed.

"I thought you absotilutely loved MY dress," red-headed Glinda whined.

"Well I do! I love both of yours!"

"Well I thought mine was better!"

"No, mine is!"

"Mine is!"

"Mine is!"

"Girls! Stop fighting!" Musical Glinda said, quieting them both down. "There's no reason for this. It's quite obvious that ALL of our dresses are lovely! But..." She said, motioning over herself, "it's even more obvious that MY dress is the best!" That got them all going.

"Are you kidding? Leave it to a Broadway chick to think hers costume is the best!" Wizard of Oz Glinda shouted.

"Well _yours_ obviously isn't!" WIZ Glinda said to Oz Glinda.

"Yes, it is!"

"No, mine is!"

"Mine is!"

"Mine is…!" and so on.

Just as Dorothy began to think she was going to lose her sanity, yet another figure came in. This time it was Fiyero.

"FIFI!!!!" Glinda screamed as she practically assaulted him with a hug. Fiyero gasped for breath.

"Glinda?!? What's… going on… here?!? Where in Oz are we?"

"I'm not sure we're in Oz," she said. "We have no idea where we are, actually." Fiyero looked around. "Great…" he said. Suddenly, Glinda punched him in the arm. The tiny blonde had an arm on her.

"Hey! Oz, Glinda, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"I never did get to yell at you for ditching me for Elphie… or running off and getting yourself beaten, or for leaving Oz without telling me. So I'm pretty sure that covers it!" she snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me, I was in a fascinating debate over whether sequins or glitter were more important, and I'd like to get back to it." With that she stomped off and began talking with Other Glinda again.

Then another figure appeared.

"Wow," Dorothy said. "This is getting old really fast." She watched as the Scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz came into view.

"Whoa!" he cried, looking around. In the process he spun around a little too fast and fell, landing right on his rear.

"Hey, Scarecrow," said Dorothy, who had gotten over the shock of it all. She went over and helped Scarecrow up.

"Dorothy? I thought you got back home! What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"

"Yes, it's me, yes, I did, and none of us have any clue what in the hell is going on, so no point in asking," Dorothy summed up at once. Scarecrow nodded, still horribly confused. Just then, Fiyero walked up to them.

"Was I seriously THAT clumsy?" Dorothy nodded.

"Who are you?" Scarecrow asked.

"I'm you," Fiyero answered, pointing to the Scarecrow. When he still seemed confused, Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"I'm you from the musical," he explained.

"Ooohhh…" Scarecrow said, nodding. "Never saw it. But I must say I look good!" Fiyero smiled.

"Hell yeah, you do." Then the Scarecrow (and former Scarecrow) went off, talking. Dorothy sighed. Looked like everyone was getting paired up with their partners and she had nothing to do. So she began absentmindedly patting Toto on the head. Toto whined, not enjoying it all that much, but Dorothy didn't notice.

Everyone was interrupted, though, when yet another person came in. The Glindas all turned to look and see who had come next for two seconds, waved slightly, and turned back to their conversation, which was now involving what type of spell to use to do their hair. The Scarecrows looked up, waved, and gestured for them to come and sit where they were. Cautiously, The Scarecrow from the WIZ walked over to them.

"Hey, fellas. Any idea what's goin' on here?" he asked. They both shook their heads.

"No, but while you're here might as well join the party," Fiyero said.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" Oz Scarecrow asked him. Wiz Scarecrow shrugged.

"I wouldn't know how," he replied. The Scarecrow plunged himself into thought, trying to figure out where he had seen him before. He kept thinking about something that happened last summer…

When Dorothy was positive that everyone who could possibly arrive was there, yet ANOTHER figure appeared. One holding a scruffy little dog.

"Oh come on! Seriously???" she yelled over the noise of the Glindas debate.

"Wh-what? Where are we?" the new Dorothy squeaked.

"I don't know. Are you supposed to be me?" Kansas Dorothy asked, slightly annoyed that she hadn't gotten a better pairing for her character.

"I-I think so. Wh-what am I doing h-here?" new Dorothy wheezed as she began to tear up.

"I just said I don't know. And why are you crying?"

"I'm j-just s-so s-scared,"

"Well, stop it. It's annoying."

"B-but I'm s-supposed t-to be you."

"HEY!!! … I don't cry that much…"

"Y-yes y-you d-do!"

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!"

Over the course of then next hour or so, it seemed that all the versions of Dorothy Glinda, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion and the Wizard had all shown up. Dorothy had taken to trying to hide from WIZ Dorothy, who was getting clingier by the second. It was rather difficult, seeing as in a big white room there were no hiding spots. At one point she darted behind one of the Lions and buried herself in his fur. WIZ Dorothy walked past, not seeing her, but crying to the Glindas to help her find her new friend- she was so scared to be alone.

_Yeah, _Kansas Dorothy thought_, There's so much to be afraid of when you're stuck a room with a bunch of Movie/Musical characters. The horror._

In all the chaos that came from having fourteen people and two dogs running around and talking, no one even noticed the final three figures come in. That was, until one of the Tin Men (no one was sure who) yelled over the top of everyone, "Look! It's the witches!"

* * *

**Hehe yeah we both find WIZ Dorothy to be incredibly annoying and whiny and cries WAY too much. No offense but if you've seen that movie you know it's true. :P**

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review to keep us going! Remember- "The best way to spread Lurlinemas cheer is reviewing loud for us to hear." Or something along those lines. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter of the fic! =D sorry it took us so long to get up there but we both have busy busy lives that are about to get even worse now that break is over. (Sad days) =( But still, we hope you enjoy what we have to offer.**

**Thanks to Tdfgh1, iknowaboutpopular,StuckInSouthstairs, ToThoseWhoGroundMe, and werewolf-in-training for reviewing! =D**

**And thank you to webeta123 for PMing us like a hundred times to make sure we were still going to update it! XD It's nice to know people care... even though the only reason this story exists is because we were being sick and bored...**

**_********IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT********_**

**Ok so it's really late and I'm just now getting this uploaded. So by the time everybody reads this it's gonna be belated. But still, it has to be said.**

***Fabala grips the microphone in her hand and begins to sing***

**Haaaaaaaaaaappy Birthday to Artemis! Happy Birthday to Artemis! Happy Birthday to Artemis ......... Haaaaaaaaaappy Birthday to Artemis! *cheers and confetti* :D**

**Don't worry. I have a somewhat decent if not spectacular voice. Your ears won't be bleeding. Anywho, Happy Birthday, AT! :D (and since I'm the one uploading this she has no idea I put this in here! Yay for sabotaging fics!**

**Yeah, I talk too much. Maybe Artemis should write the Author's Notes from now on.... Anywho, on with the show!**

**~Fabala~**

**Disclaimer: chapter 1**

**

* * *

  
**

Everyone in the room turned to stare at the peple that had just entered. There were two slender green-skinned figures clothed in black and one obese, four-foot tall woman in a dress that looked like it was made in a junkyard. To be fair, though, it probably was.

The three figures looked at each other, incredibly confused, before turning to the rest of the room. "What?" they all hissed in unison. No one answered... they were too busy staring at the three witches with looks of revulsion on their faces. Well, not everyone.

"ELPHIE!!!" Musical Glinda squealed, before charging through the crowd in a blonde/sequin blur. Before said Elphie could respond, though, Glinda was knocking the air out of her with a hug.

"Glinda... what in... Oz would you... let go?!" Elphaba managed through gasps. After a couple more squeezes, the blonde did as she was told. Suddenly, the Scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz lunged forward and pulled Glinda away from Elphaba.

"What's your problem?!" Glinda snapped, more than annoyed. Scarecrow just glared at her.

"What do you think you're doing? How could you just go up and hug her like that? She's probably contagious!" The two Elphabas rolled their eyes.

"I mean, what if it spreads? Then you'll be just like her!" Scarecrow continued. Elphaba raised her hand in the air.

"Uh, hello? Still in the room here!" she said. But no one seemed to hear her.

"What are you talking about?" Glinda shrieked. "She's my best friend!" She wrenched her arm out of the Scarecrow's grasp (it wasn't difficult). Every character that wasn't from Wicked just stood there in shock. But soon the Lion from the WIZ stepped in.

"I can't believe you would want to be friends with her!" He said. The Lion from the musical came into view too.

"Yeah! if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be a coward!" he said. This time it was Fiyero who spoke.

"Oh would you just shut up? You don't get an opinion here. You don't even have a single line in the entire Musical!" he said. The Lion slumped down, tears in his eyes.

"Why should that matter?" he squeaked. But Fiyero had already gone over to Elphaba. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her, to the disgust of practically everyone in the room, including the other two witches.

"Ew! Don't! That's disgusting!" were only some of the cries of protest heard. But neither seemed to care.

"Hey! Since when do I get hooked up with the witch?" Scarecrow from the WoO asked. Elphaba looked at him.

"Since 2003 when they made your story a musical. What rock have you been living under?" Scarecrow glared at Elphaba but didn't say anything.

"Wait a minute!" Scarecrow from the WIZ said. He had a look of complete terror on his face. "Does that mean that I'm supposed to be coupled with THAT?!?!" he asked, pointing toward the WIZ witch. She looked him over before putting her hands on her hips.

"Ain't. No. Chance. In. Hell." she said.

Elphaba sneered. "Yeah you probably do."

"EWWW!!!" the WIZ scarecrow and witch said in unison.

"I'm just kidding!" Elphaba said through her laughter. "I actually have no idea. You guys don't really seem to be like us… well, appearance wise." It was true. No one had really noticed before that the WIZ characters didn't look like anyone from Wicked or WoO. Not even the Dorothys looked similar.

"Yeah, you don't," Fiyero commented. "Sooooo… um… what do we do now?"

Everyone looked blankly at each other. The Glindas suddenly shot up their hands.

"And no, Glinda, we are NOT going shopping," Elphaba said, obviously annoyed. Wicked Glinda slowly brought her hand down and mumbled to herself with a pout.

"You know what? I don't really care what we do, as long as that green thing doesn't get within ten feet of me!" the WoO lion said while hiding behind Fiyero.

The WoO witch just rolled her eyes, but Elphaba, being Elphaba, had an opinion.

"What are you talking about? Why don't you want her near you? What's the big deal?" she defended.

"Well she's the… Witch!" the lion whimpered.

"So? I'm the… Witch!" Elphaba snapped. "I don't know what freaky version of the story you guys are from, but she saved your life!"

"What?" he said in shock. "She didn't save my life! I would've remembered something like that!"

"You were a cub! Didn't you save his life?" she asked the WoO witch.

"Well… yeah, but that was a long time ago. When I was in college…" she explained.

"See?" Elphaba smirked.

"Okay I'm really getting sick of this, so why don't we just watch each others movies or musicals or whatever so we can just clear this up!!! 'Cause it's giving me worry lines…" Wicked Glinda screamed. The room quiet until Fiyero spoke up.

"That's actually a pretty good idea," he said, impressed at her tiny little show of knowledge.

"Okay… so who goes first?" the WIZ tinman asked.

"We do! Originals first!" the WoO Tin Man blurted out. "Oldest to youngest!"

"Dangit…" Wicked lion grumbled.

Out of nowhere, a tv set showed up with an extremely old video cassette of the Wizard of Oz inside it.

"Uhh.... does anyone know how to use one of these things?" Elphaba said, staring at the VCR player. She looked up at Fiyero, who just shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I've got a Blu-Ray player. I don't know how to work that dinosaur!"

"I'll do it..." Dorothy groaned as she made her way through the crowd. She had to sat back and watched the characters bicker constantly, and now she was more than grumpy. And now they couldn't figure out how to work a stupid VCR. Soon she got the video up and running. The MGM Lion roared , making all three lions feel horrible about themselves, and it wasn't long before the movie began....

* * *

**Hope it was worth the wait! And remember, I know I speak for Artemis when I say that reviews make awesome birthday presents! :D-FabalaTiggular, half of TiggularX2  
**


End file.
